


We All Bear Scars

by CelaenaAelin72, sugascookies



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia Redemption, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mind Control, a sprinkle of angst, i still can’t tag, rayalludia is the ot3, viren is the worst, viren’s A plus parenting, yall can fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: In which Soren is torn, Viren is revived, and Claudia has her father camping out in her head.
Relationships: Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Rayla/Callum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story!

Claudia leaned against cold stone walls. The headache wouldn’t leave her alone. Every day was just pain and pain and _pain_. The voices wouldn’t quiet either. She let out a muffled scream into her robes as the dark overtook her vision. 

_**Three Days Earlier** _

Callum leaned against Rayla as they left the balcony. “Tired?” She teased, eyes sparkling. Callum was tired, as a matter of fact. They had made a speech on Ezran’s behalf, as he was currently in bed with a minor cold. Speaking to crowds had always made him anxious, and the crowd they had addressed today was huge. That wasn’t the only thing that was weighing on him at the moment. Almost as if reading his mind, Soren appeared from around the corner and asked to talk to them. They obliged, and he lead them to a small, mostly unused room. 

“I’ve been worried about Claudia. Last time I saw her, she seemed just a bit, y’know, off? Is that the word?” 

“Yeah. She was looking a little bit weird, like something was following her?” Callum asked, concern settling itself into his features. Rayla nodded in a silent affirmation. 

“There are also reports of a castle appearing overnight in a forest to the west, and a woman with pure white hair”. Callum’s eyes widened. What had Claudia done to change her hair completely white? The realization got him and Soren at the same time. 

“No” he whispered. There was still a part of him that loved Claudia, even if he never acknowledged it. The fact that she had revived their worst enemy was too much to handle. Beside him, Soren’s eyes pricked with tears. 

“How could she do this! She knows how awful Dad is!” Soren shouted, a son threatening to tear from his throat. Even Rayla, who had really only barely known Claudia, looked downcast at this news. They were disrupted from their anger and sadness by a castle herald opening the door. 

“I thought I would find you in here” the man said. “A woman who resembles Miss Claudia has been spotted in the north”. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister wrote the last one, but this is all mine. CelaenaAelin72. My fic!

Claudia mentally grumbled to herself; _why’d Dad have to build it so far away; we’ve killed a lot of people; is this morally acceptable; these headaches are getting worse._ But a little voice in her head that sounded a lot like Viren said: _It’s not that far away, no we haven’t, yes it is, headaches? What headaches?_ She began to see the foolishness of her thoughts and believed the little Viren-voice.

* * *

Callum stared one way, then the other, then reached out and made his move.

”Ha! Checkmate!”

”Ah, great. Ez, you win again.”

”Why are we doing this again?”

”To hone our minds and let our bodies get fat and lazy.”

”Ah.”

”Grree!”

”Zym says that shouldn’t you be practicing magic?” Callum rose to his feet, grumbling a bit, and traced the symbol.

”Aspero! Oh! Sorry, Rayla.” For at that moment Rayla had burst into the small clearing, panting hard and with a clump of moss speared on one horn.

”While I was scouting, something important happened.”

”Did you find a boomerang?”

”No, but I did find Viren’s fortress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those ATLA fans out there, Sokka and Callum are voiced by the same person. Thus, boomerang.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!


End file.
